Memories
by The Damned Goddess
Summary: She had been a memory in his mind, but now she was back, with a demon, to haunt him for the rest of his unending life, with a demon of her own. It's not everyday you can say you met your sister again for the first time in over fourty years. OCXOC, OCXOC
1. Memory

It was dark, as always. I was lost in memories, my little brother dominating my thoughts. It was dark and I couldn't help but let the memories take over. Not just my own, but Misery's too.

_We where in the little house that our family owned in Wutai. I was five and my little brother, Vincent, was four months. I was chattering excitably about my first day of school. I was starting Kindergarten._

_Mother was listening, a small smile on her face, as she gently rocked Vincent. Father was getting ready to leave for the Shin-Ra labs like every morning. He kissed Mother and me on the forehead and looked lovingly at Vincent and picked up his briefcase._

_I loved that moment. My father was born and raised in Junon. He worked for Shin-Ra and was assigned to the labs here, in Wutai. He married my mother, the daughter of a well-known, and rich, Wuta man. It was a time when Shin-Ra and Wutai could co-exist in piece. Now, this memory was second before the Wutai/Shin-Ra broke out. I do mean seconds._

_Next thing I knew, a throwing knife easily cut though the window and embedded itself into my father's skull._

_Mother screamed and grabbed my arm, pulling me from the house moments before it caught fire._

_That's when I saw my first Ninja. The surrounded the house._

_They didn't care about the wife and children of the man they just killed. Their target was dead, body burned._

_They ran to the Shin-Ra labs. When they reached it, they found it, too, was burning. Screams came from the building. Ninjas guarded it, to make sure no fool tried to rescue the poor souls trapped within._

**&~&~&~&**

Blood was everywhere. My demon's brother held her, tear's prickling his eyes. This was Misery's last human moment and I was trapped in her body.

"No," He kept repeating that word, holding her tighter. He pulled the sharp, poison laced dagger from Misery's stomach. Fire was spreading though her body, slowly killing her. "Mimi," He gasped. "Don't leave me. You can't leave me alone. You promised me that you'll never leave me alone. You said you would protect me."

"I'm sorry," She croaked. Wow, Misery sounded a lot different seven thousand years ago. "I wish I could keep my promise."

"You still will," Clark growled. Misery looked at him in confusion. He picked up the dagger.

"NO!" It was too late. Clark drove the blade into his own heart.

**&~&~&~&**

_Cold bit into my skin, sinking into my bones. I was ten, Vincent was five. We where holding onto each other as we waited for Mother to come home._

_Five years ago, on this very day, we fled from Wuta, fearing for our lives. We bought a small, rundown apartment in Midgar._

_Mother had struggled to get a good job, but none could be found. So, she had to resort on selling her body to men._

_She and I had grown apart. I hated her for not finding a good job that didn't required her becoming a whore. Most children at school knew about my mother's profession and said I would turn out a slut like she was._

_That was the night she never came home._

**&~&~&~&**

It was freezing cold. My skin, or Misery's, was an ashen grey. Her normally beautiful nails where horrifying claws, a midnight black. Wild red hair fell past her shoulders, an odd contrast to her normally neat blond hair that was cut short.

Her brother was not to far from her. He looked different as well. 

There was another man. He was very handsome, but cold. Besides, Misery had a husband. That no good bastard was the one who betrayed her, the one responsible for her death.

"Welcome," The man said, his voice causing shivers to go up and down her spine. So formal… "Welcome to the underworld. We where rejected by the LifeStream, for the Sins we have done. As I have seen that you have done nothing to bad, I give you a chance to go back to the living world."

"There's a catch, isn't there?" Clark growled.

"Of course there is." The man smirked, enjoying the feeling of anger that came from Clark. "You two are now demons. You will now be called Chaos and Misery. In order to be apart of a living world. You can put yourself in a vial and wait for a human to inject you into another, humans do that."

Misery's heart drop. She would have to possess a human to live.

**&~&~&~&**

_I was scrawny compared to the other youths that wanted to be in the Turks, but I had advantages._

_The head of the Turks, he went by the name of Fang back then, stood next to the president and was watching us carefully. The President sneered when he saw me, the only girl in the group, thin and lanky, no muscle mass._

_Just because girls where aloud in the Turks, it doesn't mean their let in. The act that aloud women into all Shin-Ra ranks where just to please women activists._

_They had to complete a series of obstacles in order to get to that last stage before they become a trainee._

_Now we where faced with the first section. Speed, then it will be mix and agility, then swimming, quickly followed by more running and I couldn't see farther then that.._

"_Go," The order was sent out and we shot forwards._

_Three quickly fell behind. Seven where left._

_The burly teen next to me stuck out his foot in an attempt to trip me. I leapt over it and pushed forwards._

_The sections wasn't all that long and before I knew it I was climbing over slippery walls with the slightest hold. I was leaping from edges and ducking under tree trunks. I was hurtling over tubes and dodging roots that stood in the air._

_Four teens fell behind here, leaving three._

_I dived into the cold water, not removing my clothing. There would be no going back for them if I didn't fall behind._

_The formerly light tank top and shorts tugged at my body, trying to bring me down._

_During the swimming leg, nobody fell behind. We raced though a forest, everybody being able to keep up with each other._

_We came out of the forest to find a small clearing, weapons lining the area. They where all blunt edged blades or paintball guns, modeled to look like actual guns, as a way so nobody got hurt._

_The fighting then began._

**&~&~&~&**

Misery possessed her first person easily. It was the Queen that was her first victim. Misery told the queen that it would be _her_ son that would be the next king, not one of the King's other sons.

The king had so many wives that he didn't notice that one of their eyes changed from a lovely green color to a vibrant purple color.

Chaos possessed the Queen's son, promising him power. Chaos showed the prince how to win the king's favor, training him in the art of the sword, and Misery trained the Queen in how to act like a woman from the dead kingdom of Hartz, something the king admired in a woman. Misery also taught her dead languages.

The demon siblings fed from the happiness of the queen and prince.

The prince took the throne. But their happiness couldn't last forever.

People began to notice the beautiful queen and handsome prince never aged.

They where called witches, and the king burned them to their death, releasing Misery and Chaos.

**&~&~&~&**

_I quickly joined forces with the skinny youth and we overpowered the burly teen. The youth I allied with, who I would learn was called Justin, used throwing knives and a small sword. I was using two 0.5 caliber guns, and holding onto a small Wutain sword._

_Soon Justin and I where head to head, shooting and throwing knives at each other. He slammed the flat of his blade into my chest, knocking the air out of my lungs and forcing me to kneel. He had the sword at my throat._

_The president and Fang emerged from the trees, applauding us._

_Fang looked at us before speaking. "Welcome to the Turks Justin Sinclair and Memory Valentine."_

I was brought out of my memories by voices.

_We're both going crazy_, Misery told me._ I hear them, too._

The leather straps that I had grown so use to began to get irritating.

I closed my glowing purple eyes and began breathing slowly, like somebody that was sleeping. My hand slipped under my back and grabbed the old knife I had gotten to use on a nurse. I had stolen it just when they stopped check on me.

_How long had it been since they stopped checking on me?_ I asked Misery.

_Twenty years. It's thanks to me you survived this long. Soon, I'm not going to be able to keep you alive anymore._ She replied.

Crap, I was going to die starving, alone.

The heavy door swung open to reveal a really cute blonde, a guy with long black hair that reminded me of someone, also cute, and a girl with short dark brown hair.

For some reason, Misery did not like the guy with the black hair. So, not having human contact forty years, I decided to tell him.

"My demon doesn't like you."

He blinked at this and said the one thing I didn't want to hear. "Memory?"

No, this couldn't be happening. He couldn't have one!

I began screaming "No" over and over, going into a mental breakdown. This aloud Misery to come out.

I assumed a fetal position in my mind and watched as my baby brother's friends get ready to battle her.

Misery laughed at them, making a shiver go up the woman's and the blonde's spine.

"**I do not wish to fight you two mortals,"** she said. **"I wish to fight Chaos."** They seemed confused but stepped back. Vincent looked like her didn't want to, but he let his demon take over.

Misery leapt forwards and the other demon caught her, spinning her around a few times. An odd laughter bubbled from Misery's lips, a smile revealing her sharp teeth.

"**It's good to see you, Brother."** Misery bellowed.

Chaos smirked at her. **"A fiend looks better then you, Sister, as always."** He teased lightly. Vinnie's friends looked shocked to see Chaos not trying to destroy something.

After I gained some control, I moved forwards, pushing back for a little while.

"**I guess I should explain to those who don't know the Valentine history." **Chaos smirked at this. **" My name is Memory, I am sixty-six years old in December, and****¾"**

"**You're already sixty-six, Memory."** It looks like Vincent was able to reign some control of his demon

"**Shut up and let me finish,"** I growled. **"As I was saying, I am the older sister of Vincent Valentine." **

The girl gasped in shock, brown eyes wide.

"Vin-Vin has a sister?"

Vincent/Chaos growled while Misery and I laughed together.

* * *

**A/N: For those of you who are like "Dude, isn't Vincent and Memory finding each other suppose to be, like, a big thing?" the answer is, No, it is not. It is what leads up to the main thing: Misery finding her long lost mate and Memory falling in love and trying to get over heart break. I do not own FFVII.**


	2. Late Night Visits

**This was the winner. It was tied with Hero's Orb, which I'll be updating next. Then Queen of Roses.**

Vinnie's friends… They were nice. Which made me wonder how in the name of Gaia they befriended my vampire-imitating brother

I was to be staying with two of Vinnie's friends, the blonde, who I learnt was Cloud, and a barmaid named Tifa. Apparently, my baby brother currently lived in a rundown mansion and was renovating it. After that was done, I would move in with him. I tried to argue, saying as his older sister I should be the one taking care of him. Here's how that went:

"Vinnie! I want to help!"

"No."

"… *Glare*"

"… *Glare*"

"*Glare*"

"*Glare*"

And it just went on like that for a few hours before Tifa came in and insisted I stay at the bar with her and Cloud while I recover from being locked in a room with only Misery for company. When she was told that I was locked in a room with Misery, she misunderstood and thought they where talking about the emotion misery. I simply stated that I had no emotion. The look on Tifa's face was priceless.

Currently I was laying on my new bed. The clothes I had worn for the past twenty years without taking off once was so dirty, the once white looked pure black with dirt. It was disgusting.

Tifa gave me a black dress to wear. How she knew I would prefer that color over anything else was a mystery, although I had a feeling it had something to do with Vincent.

The dress matched the black velvet cloak that was melded to my skin. A scientist had been curious if such a thing could happen. And, well, the immortal-as-long-as-she-has-Misery-possessing-her freak wasn't doing anything, now I had a black-trimmed-in-sliver cloak melted to my skin. Almost like Vinnie's. Only his is red and ratty and I have a hood. Since I was locked in a room for forty years (Twenty being experimented on and another twenty being left alone with my demon who is now my best friend. Which is scary, seeing as the thing I have closest to a friend is a demon.) rather then is a box, it was in better condition. I have no idea how that worked out…

I had been here for a little over a week and it still felt weird to me. They acted like a family. Cloud and Tifa where the "mother" and "father" of the family, an old pilot I met once or twice named Cid Highwind was the "Grandfather", the girl who was with Cloud and Vincent when they found me, Yuffie, was the hyper-active "daughter", Marlene and Denzel were also Cloud and Tifa's "Children", Vinnie was that weird "uncle", and a man named Barrett, met him once (That meeting didn't go well. I kinda threw him though the window. Misery helped with that. If she didn't, I wouldn't have been able to move him an inch much less throw him across the room and out the window.), was the other "uncle". And the odd thing was nobody was actually related.

Outside, a raven passed, dropping something on my windowsill, and I felt myself drifting to sleep.

_I was in a small clearing. I couldn't feel Misery, which was odd seeing as I could _always_ feel her. Even in dreams._

_Anyways, around this clearing was dead trees. The wind whipped though them, making an eerie whistling sound. It gave me the creeps, which was a large feat seeing as nothing really gave me the creeps anymore._

_In the middle of the clearing, sitting among dead roses, was a little girl, around the age of nine or ten. She had long blonde hair that pooled around her small body and glassy eyes that might have once been blue. It dawned on me. She was blind._

_She seemed to peer into my shredded soul. The one I thought had died the moment they tore me away from my loving husband and my children._

_Then she spoke five words that wormed their way into my brain and began to nag at me._

"_Your demon will consume you."_

I gasped and shot up. My head collided with something, which was odd seeing as there wasn't a shelf over my bed.

The thing I hit, which happened to be a person, swore.

Misery was laughing as I moved on pure adrenaline. I grabbed the dagger I placed under my pillow and leapt at the intruder. It was dark, so I hadn't seen the red hair. But I did see the mako-infused eyes. A SOLIDER. They came to take me away. Misery was cracking up, but didn't offer any help. That shows what she's good for.

_I resent that._ My demon stated.

The intruder and I tussled in the dark, probably making a bit of noise. It was when I flung the intruder into the wall did the door open and the light come on.

Cloud and Tifa stood in the door way, Marlene and Denzel a bit behind them. Cloud glared at my intruder. He was hot, I have to give him that, and he reminded me of somebody. The intruder's blood red hair stuck out in wild spikes and his eyes where blue green and glowing with mako. He wore the uniform I use to be so familiar with. And those tattoos under his eyes gave him away.

"Justin," I gasped, gazing at him. He really looked the same, except for the eyes. But since when did they give Turks mako? And further more, how did he find me? We haven't had contact in about forty years.

"Reno," Cloud growled, glaring at Justin. Wait, what? "Wrong room."

"What's going on?" Time to act clueless. … Well I _am_ clueless.

_You have no idea._ Misery taunted from my mind. Yeah, yeah. Since when do I listen to my demon, AKA the voice in my head?

Cloud seemed to remember me. "Nothing to worry abut Memory." He said as "Reno" slinked out of the room.

"Cloud, that was a Turk. As far as I know, in this day and age, the Turks still work for Shin-Ra. From what I heard, Shin-Ra almost killed the planet. And Shin-Ra ruined my life. From what I'm told, AVALANCH is against Shin-Ra, and you're the leader of AVALANCH. I gave seven of the best years of my life to Shin-Ra and I'm turned into an experiment after I return to the company… after a personal affair… I think I deserve to know what's happening." I stated. I saw Cloud wince as I went though my reasons.

Cloud was about to reply, most likely with a lie, when Reno came out of the room that Cloud had directed to him.

"Thanks Cloudy," The redhead smirked. Wow, so much like Justin… I know for a fact that Justin would get on Cloud's nerves like Reno was doing now. He got on a lot of people's nerves. In fact, when he was only fourteen, Vinnie punched Justin in the nose. "He'll make a fine Turk." Justin had said to me when I was helping to repair his broken nose. Turns out he was right. Vincent did become a Turk, and I'm sure if I hacked(All Turks knew how to hack into even the most securest system. I'm sure security systems haven't changed _that_ much in the last forty years. I mean, there is still Turks And until just a few years ago, Shin-Ra was still on top of the world.) into Shin-Ra's old records I would find out my baby brother was very good at his job. I'm not sure if that thought should comfort me or not.

"It's nothing to worry about." Cloud said as Reno left. "You should get back to bed, Memory."

_He does realize that he's older then you?_ Misery asked.

_I'm pretty sure he does._ I replied as I stared Cloud down, willing for him to break down and tell me what he's hiding that had to do with my ex-partner's clone.

_Why is he setting your bedtime then?_ She asked. I had to look away from Cloud as I laughed. He looked confused. But if he left me in the dark about my ex-partner's look-a-like, I'll leave him in the dark about what my demon said.


	3. Training, Day one, Part one

I sighed as I entered though the large doors. I really didn't want to go back to Shin-Ra, but they where my only chance at finding my husband. Maybe they captured him to and put our son into a chormo-thingy chamber, knowing if one of us escaped we wouldn't be able to get him back because we didn't know how to work it with blowing it up.

"Excuse me," I said to the woman behind the reception desk. If the President was anything like the one I worked for in my day, I better prepare to see a lot of skin. It was a surprise that this woman wasn't showing a lot of her cleavage. "I have an appointment with President Shin-Ra."

"Name?" The woman asked in a bored tone, showing the utmost disrespect, uncaring weather or not I was important. I felt Misery trying to flare up my anger, but I pushed the feeling to the side. I could take my frustration on my pillow later, at home. Then I'll go out and replace the pillow I destroyed for Tifa.

"Memory Valentine." The woman's eyes widen slightly at my last name. She checked the appointment book and then told me what floor to go to. I felt her eyeing me skeptically when she saw my short skirt and slightly-tight red dress blouse, first two buttons undone, and black cloak that I tried, and failed, to keep behind me. That's when I noticed how all the other women where dressed. Pencil skirts or slacks, and dress shirts buttoned up all the way.

Once the elevator door closed and started to move, I buttoned up the one button. It felt weird having my shirt buttoned up all the way. Probably because when I was a Turk, I always have my shirt unbuttoned with a black or navy top underneath. And back then, they let me wear a navy blue skirt to the office. But if I was off on a mission, I was dressed like a man. Like they dress the women Turks of today all the time.

The doors opened and I was surprised to see the woman behind the desk. I had expected some young, pretty, blond, scantly clad receptionist who was probably easy to get into bed. But that wasn't who I found myself walking up to. She was old, face wrinkled and weathered of a seventy-seven year old woman, grey hair pulled up in a bun. Sea green eyes, wizened with age, peered up at me from behind glasses that was linked to a beaded chain. The classic old lady of this time.

"While, I'll be." She rasped. "Memory Valentine, coming back to Shin-Ra. You don't look a day over twenty-two!"

"I wish I could say the same for you, old friend." I replied, perching myself on the edge of her desk, like old times. I remember when I would visit her when I didn't have any paperwork or missions. The President would always joke about he didn't know he hired two receptionists.

The small white box that I sat next to crackled to life.

"_-Jenny, is my Two O'clock appointment here yet?-_" A young man's, probably about twenty seven, maybe younger, asked.

Jenny smiled at me and scooted the white box closer to her. She leant down and pressed the red button. "She's by the elevators, sir."

The box crackled again and a sigh flowed though. "_-Probably an old bat that wants to relive her glory days.-_"

I pouted and Misery crackled in my head. I'm not an old bat.

_Yes you are_, Misery said. I mentally gave her the middle finger. _Sorry, I don't do humans._

"She is an old bat, Sir. A crazy old bat. She was like that before she even hit twenty five." Jenny replied, giving me a smile. She removed her finger from the button again.

"I'm not an old bat." I manage to say before the President told Jenny "Send her in when she finally gets to the door."

I hopped off the desk. "Don't want to keep the President waiting. Hopefully I'll see you again, Jen-Jen."

"I'll show you pictures of my grandson, and great-grandson." Jenny smiled before I disappeared behind the door. Jenny had a grandson. And a great-grandson. And what did I have? A missing husband, a child in some type of chamber, and a clone of my husband running around. I wonder what my life will be like when I settle down. Maybe we'll be next-door neighbors to the clone, and maybe he'll be married to a clone of me and they'll have a clone of my baby, and we can have barbeques on the weekends, me and my clone will have discussions about the latest guns while watching our children play, and the men'll be grilling, talking about sports. And I'll borrow my clone's clothes, and she mine, because we'll have the same style and be the same size. My son'll get married, and Shin-Ra will make a clone of her and have my baby's clone marry her. They'll have children and move out, and then it'll just be me, my husband, and our clones.

Is it bad I already have a future with our clones planned out?

"You must be Mrs. …" He trailed off and was about to glance at my file.

"Valentine. I haven't seen my husband in over fifty years. It's safe to call me by my maiden name." He glanced up and did a double take. I wonder what it was that make him pause. Was it my Valentine good looks that had my husband falling so hard for me, or is it my eerily glowing purple eyes that scared people shitless? Or maybe it was the fact that I could pull off a mini-skirt at the age of seventy-five and not scar people for life.

"Well, Ms. Valentine, what can I do for you today?" He sat back in his chair, motioning for me to sit. I took one of the two chairs opposite of him.

"I want to rejoin the Turks." I told him. He raised a blond eyebrow. Am I the only one in this world who couldn't do that? "It's all I know how to do. I was a Turk, or at lease training to be a Turk, since I was fifteen. Then scientists decided to use me as a lab rat. Anyways, I have no other skills. All I know is guns, knives, and working for Shin-Ra as a bodyguard."

"Ms. Valentine, the Turks are not what they use to be. Instead of doing my dirty work, their out on the streets, acting as law enforcement. They keep the peace now." The President told me.

"The leader of the Turks when I worked there, his name was Fang, once told me 'if you know how to use a gun, or a sword, you can do anything.' But then he sent me to monitor the labs and I ended up breaking the machine they where working on when it started to malfunction."

"Wouldn't it already be broken already?" The President raised the eyebrow higher.

"I shot the machine. I panicked, ok?" I glanced from side to side and pouted. The President laughed at me.

"If you where willing to come back to Shin-Ra, you do realize that you'll have to re-complete the training course, like all Turks that come back after an extended period of time?"

"Rules never, change, do they?" I smirked at him.

* * *

I didn't tell Cloud and Tifa that I just resold my soul to the devil. When they asked me where I was, I told them that I had a job interview and I was got it, and over the next few weeks I was going to be in training, and then I'll be out of their hair after I get my first paycheck.

I had already started to get the few things I owned together. My guns, clothes that Tifa helped pay for, (I have to pay her back, even if she said it was ok…) my old diary, and a few pictures from before Misery. Justin's face grinned up at me in black and white from the photo. And, then I saw it. My wedding photo.

Justin looked stunning in his tux, his arms around me in my white wedding dress. We where both smiling at the camera. That night was one of the few nights Vincent didn't hurt Justin. Vince stilled didn't approve of Justin, but still. It was peaceful, with no fighting. Maybe that's because Justin wasn't egging Vincent on, but still.

My heart skipped a beat every time I looked at the old photo. Vincent had given it to me, with the other photos, the night I returned. I had vowed to fine Justin that night. And now look at me. Joining back up with Shin-Ra. He would be so proud of me… probably not… But still…

Monday I found myself in the beginning of Turk Training. They took a few tests to see where we stood, and gave a welcome speech of sorts. We where put in our first lesson, which for me was History of the Turks. Fun.

I got a blonde bimbo as a teacher, that Justin would have loved teasing. She introduced herself as Elena, and decided to tell us her favorite part of the Turk History.

"The time of Memory Sinclair, Valentine before she married her partner, has to be my favorite." Hey, I'm already the teacher's pet. Whoop. "Memory was the first female Turk. Even though women where officially allowed in the Turks for twenty years before she joined, none of them actually made it in. The tests where to intense for women of her day. There is some debate weather or not she slept with either the president or the Turk leader of her time to actually be a Turk, but-"

"I did not!" Oops, did I say that out loud? Heh.

"Excuse me?" Elena asked. People where staring at me.

"… Crap, I have to learn how to keep my thoughts to myself." I mumbled to myself. Next, I addressed Elena. "But I- I mean, Memory did not have to act like a slut to get into the position she was in. … Well, she did end up having a child with her partner before they even started seeing each other in a romantic light, but still."

"Your rambling, Memo." That sly voice that had kept me up at nights when I was Turk, the one that played in my mind these last forty years, called from across the room.

"Shut up, Justin" I replied lightly, not even noticing what I said. "But, still, Memory Valentine did not sleep with the President of her time, and she did not sleep with Fang to become a Turk." People where expecting an explanation. Crap. Misery was laughing at me. Stupid demon. "Memory was my grandmother, and her diary was passed down though the ages. I know her life as if it was my own." Actually, it was my life. But whatever.

"Thank your for sharing that piece of information, Miss…"

Damn, I had hope she wouldn't ask. Would it be to much tpo ask for my prayers to be answered once in a while?

_Yes, it would be. Especially since you're with me._ Misery chimed.

I grumbled my name and she told me that they couldn't hear. "Memory Valentine-Sinclair. I just go by Memory though." I grinned at her. Elena looked speechless.


End file.
